crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlas
Atlas, the ancient lizard, is a Challenge Mode boss that is lurking around the Devastated City until the very last wave where soldiers will finally face him. This humongous beast also have an alternate form and also bring up another boss during the hard difficulty setting. Attacks First Phase= During the first half of his health, he will do basic attacks, usually easy to dodge: *'Armadillos': He will occasionally ejects a couple of armadillo minions into the map. *'Fire Breath:' He will breathe fire, chasing one player and burning the ground for limited time, thus acting as hazard and will drain any player's health points when stepped on. *'Lasers': Every soldiers will be locked on and he will stop aiming once he fires his lasers. An extra lases will give one soldier double trouble. |-| Rage Mode= Once his health points reach half way, he will more threatening attacks: *'Fire Breath:' Instead of chasing soldiers, he will follow a spiral shaped path around the map until it reaches the center, then he will stop. *'Quake/Props:' He will smash the ground real hard and send various props (containers, cars, etc) flying and will randomly land in the map, thus dealing fifty damages to anyone who get crushed by those. Support Like in Thunder Tower, Soldiers are provided with TH-Grenade and Golden Health Boxes a couple of time during the battle against Atlas. There are two additional special drops which provide 4 AP Gatling Gun or Laser Blaster to help draining Atlas' HP easier. Also an Airstrike call can be triggered once by whoever picking up its drop, bombarding Atlas with a wave of Airstrike and gives 8888 bonus points. Tips & Strategies Concentrate on draining his health right when the battle begins - the armadillo can be ignored by simply keep moving (Use Slide to escape if they boxed you in). To escape his chasing fire breath, use the Sideway Ram or just keep sliding. Use all the special weapons (AP Gatling Gun and Laser Blaster) to fight Atlas. Once Atlas starts to use his second set of attacks, things will get a bit easier. The spiral fire breath can be dodged easily by staying in the center then move to the side once it passes by. To escape quake / props, either use slide ram or bounce off the forcefield, then immediately slide - most of the time you will get away, or lose only 20 HP. Keep firing away until he drops. After he is done launching Speedos, hug the furthest wall away from him and his attacks will likely not hit you at all. Reward Beating Atlas 5 times in Normal / Hard difficulty will earn players its boss crates, which contain a few exclusive weapons and equipment. These includes: *MTAR-21 *Gloves Purple Skull *Kris Atlas Tail Additionally in CF China, Ranger (7d, no special skill) and FP+ items are available in this boss crate as well. Trivia *Atlas is the only boss to present in its map from start to finish. He is also the only boss who starts moving before the final round. *After Atlas wakes up in Round 15, he can be shot for filling up the bar and scoring critical hits (For players who own M4A1-S Born Beast). However, he will only take damage at the final round. *If a player uses Intrusion Coin and join at Round 30, Atlas' position may glitch and he ends up facing away from the battlefield, though his attack still affects the ground as usual. He will turn around and correct himself after one attack. * A rare bug in CF NA, sometimes when Atlas executes the Quake/Props attack, the props will stay on the ground and continue spinning, and Atlas is completely frozen. * The Quake/Props launched by Atlas are named 'Metal Assassin'. Gallery Crossfire20140926 0001.jpg|Atlas' Awakening. Crossfire20140927 0003.jpg|Atlas Moving. Crossfire20150315 0000.jpg|Atlas' Fire Breath. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Challenge Mode Category:Bosses Category:Zombie